User blog:Ponyo Fan/Ponyo's Fanon Sins: The SBFW Movie Trailer
Since we can't delete it, this is the next best thing. Trailer Suds: 'Ok, and were rolling. Just go ahead when your ready. '"Were" and "your" are not the proper words here. +2 sins Science: 'Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was bat mailing one my bat phone. *'Why does Science have a bat phone? Also, I think you meant "on my bat phone". +2 sins Suds: '''Yeah. Can you please just say the line. '''Science: '''I'm MrScience12 '''Science calls himself by his full screenname even though nobody does that. +1 sin Suds: '''No, the other line. '''Science: '''I'm supposed t say something baloney about how you shouldn't click that skit button. '''I wish "that skit button" made any sense as to being in this trailer. Also, "t say something"? +2 sins Suds: '''Yeah. The sooner you say that we can show to wikians the trailer for The SBFW Movie. '''Science: '''Fine. Crank up those subwoofers, and check out this: '''Rarity: '''Good morning apartment, ready to start the day. Jumping jacks hit them. 1......2.......3....... I feel so pumped up! '''He doesn't like to be called Rarity. It's Lazaro or Tanner. +1 sin Summer: 'Here you go. Thats $37 sir. '''Rarity: '''AWESOME! ''Everything Is Awesome! '''Stolen music. +1 sin Rarity: 'Oh great, I love this song! ''Everything is cool when your part of a team, Everything Is Awesome! When you live in a dream...... '''Rarity: '''Wait up, AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! '''Rarity: '''Where am I? '''I don't know, this trailer gives literally no explanation as to what happened to Lazaro or why he suddenly screamed. +2 sins Ponyo: '''Come with me if you wanna not die. '''That makes a lot of sense. +1 sin Rarity: '''What is happening? '''Ponyo: '''Your the special, that the prophecy states that your the most important person in the unverse. Thats you, right? '''Rarity: '''Er........... Yeah, that's me. '''Science: '''Relax everybody. I'm here. '''Rarity: '''MrScience12? AWESOME! '''Stop calling him by his full screenname, you weirdos! +1 sin DangerZ: '''What are you here to see? '''Science: '''I'm here to see......your butt! '''HAH. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. +1 sin DangerZ: '''Oh my gosh! '''Science: '''First try! '''Jelly: '''My fellow master wikians, Da Nerd plans to end the world as we know it. There is yet one hope, the special has risen. '''Making a depressed person a villain without consent. +1 sin Rarity: '''I know what your thinking, he is the least qualified person to lead us. And you are right. '''SpongeOddFan: '''A house divided against itself is better than this. '''Rarity: '''SpongeOddFan! '''YOU STOP THAT. +1 sin Rarity: '''I'm not the special. I'm just a regular normal guy! '''I wish "I'm not the special" was grammatically correct. +1 sin Ponyo: '''You have the ability to be the special because I believe in you. '''Did everyone in this trailer take a hit out of a mysterious bong before filming? +1 sin Rarity: '''AAAAHHHH! '''Please explain why he is screaming. +1 sin Da Nerd: '''Robots destroy him! '''Ponyo: '''Losers! '''Science: '''Were winging. It's a bat pun! '''Why is Science making bat puns? He's not even Batman! He'd make a pun about science. +1 sin Kidboy: '''Take him to the melting chamber! '''Rarity: '''Isn't there also supposed to be a good cop? '''Kidboy: '''Hi buddy, would you like a glass of water? '''Rarity: '''Yeah. '''Kidboy: '''Too bad! '''DangerZ: '''We are entering your mind. '''Why? +1 sin Ponyo: '''I don't think he's ever had a original thought. '''Rarity: '''That's not true. Introducing rollbacks! Now we can change bad edits! '''Well, at least you changed something...but it makes no sense in the context of the story. +1 sin Ponyo: '''That's literaly the dumbest idea I have ever heard. '''DangerZ: '''Please Ponyo, that idea is just the worst. '''What was the point in repeating what she just said? +1 sin Science: '''To the batmobile! Damn it! '''Science using profanity. +1 sin KaRRot: '''To the invisble jet! Damn it! '''This whole trailer is plagiarized. +10 sins "The SBFW Movie Trailer" Sin Count *'NUMBER OF SINS: 34' *'SENTENCE: Prison. Y'know, for plagiarism? Because that's ''illegal and is the whole reason Family Sponge got removed?''' Category:Blog posts Category:Ponyo's Fanon Sins Category:Reviews Category:Ponyo Fan